Hark Lasochos
Hark is a transmuter specialty wizard. Description Standing 5'8 with a somewhat weak built. Short scruffy hair forced into place with water, and clean shaven, blue eyes and young face. A mithral chains shirt covered with a long dark blue non discript hooded cloak that flows down to his knees, a black and red buckle going from his cloak to his belt, and dark blue trousers and black boots History Hark was born in 1338 MT in Marsember, Cormyr. Newmark is a small town about a day’s walk south of a large mountain range and a day’s walk north of the dark swamps, because of this it has become a prime resting and resupplying point for travellers and adventuring parties alike. The tavern of this town was owned by a lovely human couple, Mr Maxwell (Maxi) Makay and his wife Heather, the parents of one young Alexander. The tavern, known as "The Drunk Dragon" did quite well, as far as the profits always seemed to be more than the cost of repairs. Alexander loved seeing the adventuring parties stop by after a successful expedition, throwing their money around and performing dazzling displays of magic and physical prowess. From a young age Alexander found himself enthralled by magic, and over time he acquired several hand me down tomes, and unwanted spell books from passing parties, Heather, his mother, hid away a fair amount of the more complicated and dangerous looking volumes out of fear of Alexander unwittingly blowing himself up. Magic Missile looked like a safe spell, it was relatively simple, at most it could knock someone unconscious, won’t do damage to objects and, and best of all won’t miss. This was the only attack spell Heather felt was safe enough to let Alexander study. At the age of 15 the growing and ambitious boy left home with some passing travellers that were heading for a school of magic, and passing the interviews with his masterful Magic Missiles he was admitted. Alexander studied hard and diligently and did really well for the first semester of his first year. Part way through that year, The Drunk Dragon was burnt down and had to be rebuilt, and as a result there was no money left to pay for Alexander to complete the full course, so the disappointed youth was teleported home along with all of his class notes. He moved back in with his parents and helped them rebuild their family home with some minor magic he had managed to learn through his stint at school, as well as the charity and help from some of the towns more able craftsmen. The Drunk Dragon was thankfully back to normal in almost no time, but even though his family’s financial stability was restored, Alexander was worried about what might happen if he moved out or tried to go back to school, so he reluctantly made the decision to stay. For a few more years he lived at home, spending large amounts of time pouring over his incredibly informative, if limited spell notes. Without the distraction and temptation of more difficult and extravagant spells, he developed a unique and strong understanding of how and why magic can be prepared and used. As a result the cost of damages to the tavern reduced quite a bit while he was living at home, and he even added to the family income with odd jobs around town helping the village folk with his unique and enhanced understanding of magic. After some insistence from his family, he one day set off again with a small party of adventurers that were desperate for any kind of arcane magic wielder to join their fold, even if the only one they happened to come across only seemed to know how to cast magic missile. Alexander travelled with his new companions on their quest to return a legendary sword to its eternal resting place, an ancient tomb lost to the ages. Armed only with his second hand dagger, a small curved blade given to him by a burly imposing regular back home, he was a in a little over his head as he followed his team into the dark, he acted as a Swiss army knife, he was able to push back the darkness and had a way with finding and disabling traps, against the hoards of walking dead he was able to drop a couple but compared to the rest of his team he was lacking behind. As the end of the crypt approached the tomb keeper loomed into view phasing through the ceiling, Alexander loosed waves of unerring magic missiles including an unheard of sixth missile, bombarding the ethereal figure and kept the ghost at bay until the sword was placed back into the stone, sealing the rift and banishing the creatures of the night. Since then he has become adamant in his belief that there are still more hidden levels to Magic Missile and seeks to refine it into the perfect spell. He defends his knowledge of magic with a vicious tongue, as most believe it to be basic at best, but despite the ridicule he endures over his most coveted spell, Magic Missile, he knows its potential, and through that, his own. Losochos, Hark Losochos, Hark Losochos, Hark